


Sisterly Love

by RandomWriter110



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Incest, Smut, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWriter110/pseuds/RandomWriter110
Summary: A fanfiction of two sisters enjoying themselves in a lonely dorm on a Friday afternoon.. What is wrong with me...





	Sisterly Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a rwby fanfiction I made to take a jab at others I read. There are so many I've read with the bumblebee, White Rose, and even Enabler ships that are just god awful, so I thought I'd make my own cheesy one since I'm good at cheesy mediocre things. Quick reminder, if you don't like sweet sexy sister love, then kindly piss off. This ain't for you. But if you do, or are just genuinely interested, then welcome to the dark side! Where no pureness exists. So have fun reading this mess I cranked out in the middle of the night.

It was around 6:00 in the afternoon on a Friday in Vale. In the dorm of team RWBY, their leader, Ruby, was sitting in her bed reading a comic book she recently bought. She was distracted, however, as this was around the time Yang got back from her workout session. For a reason she couldn’t quite explain, ever since she first got this team a few months back and shared this room with her sister, she couldn’t take her eyes off of her. For once she finally stopped and took in just how mature the older blonde was. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the dorm door opening. The one who walked in was Yang herself, just on time. Her body was glistening with sweat and her breathing was still a little labored. “Phew, that one really took it out of me, I’m gonna hit the shower.” she said to Ruby. As Yang walked to the bathroom, she couldn’t help but peek over and take a quick glance at Yang’s ass. She stared for a solid second before quickly going back to her comic, red in the face. About 20 minutes passed before Yang came back out, her hair still damp and a towel around her body. She went over to the dressers to dig around for new clothes as Ruby looked over again. She saw how loosely the towel fit around Yang’s body and could see very obvious cleavage. She silently cheered for it to fall, but was disappointed when Yang found her clothes and went back into the bathroom to change without incident.  
What’s wrong with me? Ruby thought to herself, Why do I keep looking at her like this? Moments later Yang returned yet again but fully dressed.   
“Hey sis, where are the other two?” Yang asked as she climbed onto her bed.  
“Oh, they’re uhh.. Somewhere.” Ruby tried to remember. “Weiss had to visit back home for the weekend and Blake is out with Nora and Pyrrha for a girl’s night out she wanted no part of.”   
“Ah, so we get the dorm to ourselves then. I’m gonna nap, I’m beat.” Yang said and turned over in bed.  
“Okay.” Ruby said as she took yet another look at Yang’s magnificent ass. Should I touch it…? she considered in her mind, Maybe just a quick grab after I’m sure she’s asleep. Soon enough the sound of Yang’s gentle snoring filled the empty and quiet room. With a gulp Ruby slowly climbed down her bed and poked her head over the edge of Yang’s. With shaky hands she reached out and cupped one of Yang’s ass cheeks. The blonde didn’t move, just kept snoring along. Ruby decided to get a little more daring and, with her other hand, gave Yang’s ass a firm squeeze. Yang moaned quietly but otherwise stayed asleep. Her ass was warm to the touch, and Ruby’s face went redder than her cape. She then got a idea in her head. It was very stupid and would probably end horribly, but she thought with her smaller body she could easily climb up into bed with Yang. It was risky, but she was determined. With careful movements she made her way up the bed, and as she was climbing over Yang to get to the more roomier side, the blonde turned over onto her back, leaving Ruby looking like she was pinning Yang down. Ruby nearly died right there as she was met with a large chest stuffed inside a tight t-shirt. Without thinking she brought up a hand to grab at one of Yang’s boobs. She didn’t react as much to this as the ass grabbing, which surprised Ruby. She looked up at Yang’s face and noticed her lips, a new idea slowly creeping into her mind. Just one quick peck, then I’m done with this forever. she thought to herself. Ruby closed her eyes and very slowly leaned in, taking her sweet time with it. But before she could cover much distance Yang grabbed her head and gave her a rough kiss, bringing out a surprised squeal from Ruby.  
“Oh sis, you suck at being sneaky.” Yang said with a sly smile. Ruby was dumbfounded and tried to piece together words to say. Yang silenced her with a finger to her mouth. “Hush Ruby, I know what you want. I saw how you looked at your big sister, and I’m flattered you find me so pretty.” She reached her head up and gave Ruby another deep kiss. This time Ruby was ready for it, and she happily returned it. “You know, for some first time kissers, I think we do alright.” Yang chuckled. Before Ruby could say anything Yang was already tugging at her shirt. Ruby tried to stop it, but was met with resistance by Yang. “Oh come on, there’s no way you came all this way to leave with a kiss, did you?” Ruby tried to say something but eventually just shook her head. “Atta girl.” Yang said. She fully pulled off Ruby’s shirt, exposing the tiny black bra that was keeping her from the grand prize. “Okay, now you do mine.” Ruby just nodded silently with red cheeks as she tugged Yang’s shirt off of her. She was locked in a trance as she saw the fullness of Yang’s breast packed into her yellow bra. “Don’t die on me now.” Yang chuckled. She slid Ruby’s pants off, and had her do the same to her. “Now, for what we’ve all been waiting for..” Yang whispered as she unhooked Ruby’s bra and let it slide off of her. Now it was her turn to stare. They weren’t as big as hers, since Ruby had a lot more growing to do, but she couldn’t deny how good they looked. Without second thought she took her boobs into her hands and started massaging them. She didn’t really know what she was doing, all she had to go by was lesbian porn she watched in the past, but moans of pleasure from Ruby told her that it was working.  
“Y-Yang.” Ruby gasped out, “This feels incredible.”   
“Oh it gets much better.” Yang said and popped a nipple into her mouth to suck on. She was met with higher moans from her sister, which encouraged her to suck harder as a hand trailed down to rub above her panties. “Damn, soaking wet already?” Yang chuckled. “Let’s get these panties off.” Ruby nodded and laid down on her back. Yang quickly slid her panties off and took in the view of her full naked body. “Wow, I think I feel a nosebleed coming on from this.” Yang said. She took her own panties off, as she was getting equally as aroused. She spread Ruby’s legs and slowly leaned her head in to take a long lick at her pussy. Ruby had to hold back a squeak as Yang set a slow and steady pace of licking. “It’s so cute how sensitive you are.” Yang cooed as she plunged her tongue inside of Ruby. The girl responded with a loud, pleasure filled moan, not even trying to fight it anymore. Yang replaced her tongue with two of her fingers as she used her mouth to suck on Ruby’s clit roughly. She pumped her fingers in and out quickly to see how long Ruby could last. Before long Ruby cried out Yang’s name and came hard, drenching her fingers and the area around her completely. “Wow, you’re quite the loud cummer.” Yang grinned and sucked one of her fingers clean. She shoved the other into Ruby’s mouth to let her have a taste. “Not too bad, but now it’s my turn.”   
“I don’t know Yang.. I don’t think I can give you that kind of pleasure back.” Ruby said quietly. “You seem so good at it.”   
“Sis, I watched a lot of porn with girl on girl action, I had a little training. Just copy what I did and you’ll be fine.”   
“Okay, if you say so..” Ruby said and waited for Yang to position herself and spread her legs wide. Ruby slowly and nervously bent her head down and started to lick at Yang. The blonde reacted with a low moan of pleasure as she put a hand on Ruby’s head. She commanded her to go faster, which Ruby complied to and ended up sticking her tongue inside of her, much like Yang did to her. Yang pulled at Ruby’s hair in response and bucked her hips.   
“Don’t bother using fingers, just keep licking and sucking. Also rub the area I sucked on with you, hard.” Yang said. Ruby obliged and used her fingers to rub at Yang’s clit as her licking and sucking got harder and faster. Yang lasted a lot longer than Ruby, but eventually screamed her name as she came into Ruby’s mouth, almost drowning her. Ruby pulled her head back in surprise, but Yang brought it back to kiss her and take some of the juices for herself. After they both swallowed their share Yang said “Sorry, I haven’t masturbated in awhile. I was pent up.” Ruby just nodded, still in disbelief that she just had sex with her sister. It was a dream come true and a odd act at the same time, but she liked it. “Don’t think we’re done, there’s one more thing I’d like to try. Scissoring.” Yang said.  
“What’s that..?” Ruby asked.  
“It’s where we rub our pussies together really fast. It makes for a good way to cum at the same time and give both girls equal pleasure. Wanna do that?” Yang said. Ruby just silently nodded and got into position per Yang’s instruction. “If I’m to be honest.. I was saving myself for Blake, but I don’t mind screwing around with my sister first.” Yang said. “And before you say anything I know you look at Weiss a lot the same way. I even caught you looking into the bathroom trying to sneak a peak, you little perv.” Yang chuckled.  
Ruby blushed and looked away. “Yeah.. Weiss is very pretty. I’d like to be more than friends one day.”  
“Oh don’t worry, she checks you out too, much like Blake checks me out. We’re all just one gay family.” Ruby laughed a little at that and Yang gave her another kiss. “Now let’s go, one last time.” she whispered. With that the two started rubbing slowly at first, but soon picked up speed. Both girls were moaning and breathing hard as they slowly built up their climax. They held hands and screamed each others names as they both came at the same time, completely drenching the sheets below them. “Wow, we really made a mess huh.” Yang grinned and gave Ruby one last long kiss. Ruby returned it and broke off with a smile on her face. “Okay, go get dressed, I have to change my sheets now.” Ruby nodded and jumped down to collect her clothes. Yang did the same and got changed before pulling off her sheets. “Well, now we both have practice for our significant others, though I wouldn’t mind maybe doing this again.”  
Ruby simply blushed and said “Yeah.. I wouldn’t either.” With that, the two cleaned up a bit. By the time Blake was home Yang had taken her into the bathroom, with various moans from both girls soon following. Ruby opened her scroll and confessed her love to Weiss, who was too far away to tell in person. Weiss responded that she felt the same, and couldn’t wait to see Ruby again to show it. And all was well with the world.


End file.
